Cinnamonstar's Destiny
By Cinnamonshine & Ravenstream Chapter One "Oh Starclan, she's opened her eyes! Cinnamonkit has opened her eyes!" The yowl woke the little ginger kit up from her nap. Cinnamonkit peered around to see the world. Well, the nursery and her littermates and her father and DUSTSTAR, DUSTSTAR HAD COME TO SEE CINNAMONKIT AND HER SPANKIN' NEW EYES?! Cinnamonkit felt embarassed but gratified at the same time. Her siblings, Shinekit and Lionkit sat in a corner, Shinekit was speckled gray, Lionkit had a fluffy golden coat. Her father had fur that was ginger like hers. Oh StarClan, she didn't know her father's name! She wished she would have opened her eyes in time to see her mother, Willowfoot, before she died. Cinnamonkit wondered if her mother had a ginger pelt too. "C'mon" said Shinekit, beaming like the sun. "I want you to see the camp!" "OOOOH, can Lionkit and Shinekit show me around camp?" Cinnamonkit begged her father. "Just real quick?" "Fine" her father replied, "But real quick and no running." "Okay!" Cinnamonkit mewed happily. She took a step and smacked her gingery face on the ground. Shinekit stiffled a giggle, but Lionkit roared with laughter. Cinnamonkit swiped his nose and dashed out of the nest. The kits rushed out of the nursery and allowed Cinnamonkit a 15 second glance at the camp and then went to see Jaysong, the dappled gray medicine cat. After that they just stood in the clearing again admiring the camp and finally went back to the nursery for feeding even though they definently hadn't seen the entire camp yet. Cinnamonkit stretched her paws and followed her siblings to her den, to drink some milk. After a couple moons Cinnamonkit began to get bored... Really ''bored and ''that ''was ''not ''good. She and her littermates kept coming up with crazy schemes to sneak out of camp and now was the perfect time to put one of them into action. " 'sko" she whispered to her littermates. They crept into the dirtplace and then darted out into the '''wild'! But they had only ventured a couple yards when they caught the scent of another cat; Duststar was about to make dirt! The kits hid under the cover of a large saggy fern until Duststar was done doing his buisness. Then they raced back into camp giggling like maniacs! That was not all their antics, once they snuck into the apprentice den in the middle of the night and started tickling everybody with moss. THAT really upset their dad but, life goes on. Chapter Two "Meep!!!" squealed Cinnamonkit, Shinekit and Lionkit in a melody of excitment. "We're gonna be apprentices! Yippee!" "But that means more responsibility and work you know." warned Jaysong, as the gray Tom padded into the clearing where the trio of kits bounced giddily. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't give us that lecture we just ''got it from father..." Lionkit moaned while Shinekit and Cinnamonkit nodded in agreement. Finally everyone settled down and Duststar called them forward and preformed the ancient ritual. "Cinnamonkit, Lionkit and Shinekit, you have been with us for six moons now and it is time for you to become apprentices. Cinnamonkit from this day forward you will be know as Cinnamonpaw. Your mentor will be Mossfoot. Shinekit from this day forward you will be known as Shinepaw. Your mentor will be Shimmerpool. Lionkit from this day forward your name will be Lionpaw and your mentor will be Blondpelt." The clan started cheering their names "Cinnamonpaw! Shinepaw! Lionpaw!" Cinnamonpaw had a completely random thought though during the ceremony: She wanted to be leader, like Duststar. She wanted to be able to make kits into apprentices or choose warrior names! She wanted to lead her clan! Cinnamonpaw forced the thought out of her head as Mossfoot padded up to meet her new apprentice. Chapter Three "Oomph" It was Cinnamonpaw's first day of training and she had already tripped over a tree root while chasing a mouse she had startled. Earlier that day, Mossfoot had given her a tour of the territory. "No no no! You start off creeping silently until you're close enough ''then ''you pounce, you dumb little furball!" her mentor had yowled. Cinnamonpaw couldn't tell if Mossfoot was teasing by calling her a dumb little furball but she like to think it was just a joke so she did. "Fine fine fine." She replied as she got to her paws and tried again on the next mouse. "'I GOT IT I GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT IT ON MY SECOND TRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted with delight. " Ye, yes, very good, but dont startle the rest of the prey!" Mossfoot said grudgingly. Hmm why does she dislike me so much? Cinnamonpaw pondered, ''I never did anything to '''her...'' "How 'bout we go back to camp and give that mouse to Jaysong?" Mossfoot suggested "All right" said Cinnamonpaw happily. Anything to get away from Mossfoot and her unprovoked hostility. "I'm sure it's delicious" Mossfoot added. She seemed to be trying to make ammends for her grouchiness earlier. They set off for camp and her littermate's mentors, she was sure they were much nicer than hers... Mossfoot. Chapter Four Great StarClan! Cinnamonpaw had just been called a lazy apprentice after she had caught two mice and a squirrel by none other than Mossfoot! "Lionpaw, Shinepaw," Cinnamonpaw mewed. "C'mon let's go in the apprentice den. I'm sure there isn't any cat in there at this time. I have something to tell you." Once they were all settled in Cinnamonpaw started telling them about Mossfoot. "Today she called me a lazy apprentice after I caught two mice and a squirrel and she was't teasing! Also a moon ago she called me a dumb little apprentice and told me not to frighten off all the prey just cause I was excited about my first catch! She wasn't teasing on any of those, I'm telling you!" "Hmm, maybe you should be a really good apprentice for a while and see if she still finds things to criticize you about, and if she does you could ask Duststar for a new mentor!" Shinepaw suggested, Lionpaw nodding. "I guess that's what I'll have to do..." Cinnamonpaw muttered and left the den to go get a mouse to eat. Chapter Five For the next moon, Cinnamonpaw was perfect, stronger than Lionpaw, swifter than Shinepaw, and more amazing and skilled than Mossfoot, and it was not working, not one bit! "You only caught one mouse! A couple moonrises ago you caught two mice and a squirrel! What has gotten into you!?" Mossfoot yowled into Cinnamonpaw's ear. "Do you really want to know, Mossfoot?" Cinnamonpaw sneered, turning to face her cold hearted mentor. "Duh," Mossfoot snorted. "You, you have gotten into me! You do nothing but put me down! What exactly do I have to do to please you? You're a horrible mentor, you call me mean names and you're never pleased so just shut up!" Cinnamonpaw wailed, then resumed to glareing at Mossfoot. Mossfoot was silent for a heartbeat, than growled, "That's no way to treat your mentor." "And the way you're treating me is no way to treat your apprentice, I'm going to ask Duststar for a new mentor!" Cinnamonpaw declared, and then raced back to camp, abandoning her mouse. Once at camp Cinnamonpaw told her littermates what happened. "Guys can you come with me to ask for a new mentor?" she mewed. "Of course," Shinekit purred. "Absolutely," Lionpaw grinned. He nudged his huge golden head into her side. So they set off for Duststar's den trying to look confident, but miserably failing and into Duststar's den. Chapter Six "Um, we, I yeah, I came to ask for a new mentor because..." Cinnamonpaw told him all about Mossfoot and her issues. "I'll see what I can do for you but for now I'll mentor you... And just for future reference, you shouldn't tell your mentor to shut up." Duststar chuckled. "OK thanks..." Cinnamonpaw mumbled. YES! She thought, I'll learn all sorts of stuff about being leader AND i wont have to put up with ''Mossfoot!' It turned out that mossfoot just plain old didn't like Cinnamonpaw so she got emberkit for a new apprentice and the two got along fairly well! But Mossfoot also had to search the elders for ticks for a quarter moon every day! (Two moons later) "So you think I'm ready for my assessment!?" Cinnamonpaw meowed. "Yes but there is not enough time today so we'll do tomorrow bright and early!" Duststar replied "OK" Cinnamonpaw said as calmly as she could. Cinnamonpaw had a hard time falling asleep that night but the morning came EVENTUALLY. Chapter Seven "Okay, so you'll have to hunt one bird, three mice, and perhaps a thrush," said Duststar as Cinnamonpaw and him walked side by side. "I've sent Featherfur and Lionpaw to try and pounce on you while you do the assesment." "Okay," Cinnamonpaw meowed happily. She padded quickly to keep up with Duststar's long strides. Without warning, Duststar stopped, his scent of fear. "Wait, SHH..." Duststar whispered. Suddenly, a dried leaf cracked. Enemy scents. The scent of juniper berries filled her nose, and Cinnamonpaw knew this wasn't a medicine cat. It was BerryClan! "Okay... act like you don't hear them and rush back to camp and get back-up." "Sure..." Cinnamonpaw padded out of the clearing and then broke into a run. She came back with Windfoot, Lionpaw, Shinepaw, who had been pulled from their own warrior assesments to fight, Shimmerpool, Cinnamonpaw's sister from a different litter, Blondpelt, Featherfur, Brakenfoot and Blazefoot just in time. Nine cats from Berryclan were slowly walking out of their hiding places, their coats all smeared with berries the shade of crimson blood, but when they saw the new cats chaos erupted. Cats were yowling, scratching and biting. Cinnamonpaw leaped onto a brown lithe Tom. The warrior twisted to bite her paw, but she jumped backward. He misjudged the step and sliped. She darted forward and sunk her teeth into his back foot, and he howled in agony. Easy prey she thought. He leaped, and she felt his weight slam into her. Her head spun, and she saw his big sun-coloured paw raising to swipe her face. She only fought of her protection, and slid under his belly. When she saw the golden back paw so close to her face, she sunk her fangs into it like it was a mouse. He screeched and jumped away, where she lay sprawled out. He darted forward and sunk his claw into her ear. She writhed in pain, and kicked upward at him. He was out of her sight, and she had no warning when the pain stopped. She had barely begun to appreciate the release when his teeth split through her tail fur. Angrier than the Dark Forest, she launched herself upwards and sank her own jaws into his face. The shrill taste of berries were wet on her tounge. He threw her off, and darted toward her throat... "REATREAT!!!!" yowled Redstar, and the deputy sprung from the apprentice and bolted off to his clan. Cats just sat down exhausted and silent until Duststar said, "Okay I don't think we still need to do your assessment, Cinnamonpaw, you've proven that you're worthy of a warrior title. Let's go back to camp and recouperate then we can have you'r ceremony." Chapter Eight "You have served this clan well and event though you're only 9 moons, I feel you are ready to become a warrior. I call upon our warrior ancesstors to hear and aprove of my choice. Cinnamonpaw you will now be known as...CINNAMONSHINE!" "CINNAMONSHINE! CINNAMONSHINE!" the clan shouted and cheered. Cinnamonshine padded backward to join her siblings, Shineleap and Lionfeather. She felt proud and overwhelmed as her family, Jaysong and surprisingly, Mossfoot, came to offer her congratulations. "Good job... Duststar was much more compatible with you for a mentor... If you ever want to take his place as leader you have my support." Mossfoot said and then turned and padded away. Cinnamonshine stood still as a giant rock, not knowing what to say. 'Chapter Nine' It was leaffall and Cinnamonshine's father had Whitecough. Cinnamonshine's father was deputy and of course the entire clan was praying to StarClan that it would not turn into Greencough. "How are you feeling, Father?" Cinnamonshine asked for the 4TH time. "Cinnamonshine IM FINE, it's just Whitecough not Greencough, I will recover quickly and be perfectly ALL RIGHT!" Her father chuckled although he was slightly exasperated. "It's not Greencough YET!" she yowled slightly hysterically. "I'll be fine and you're blocking the enterance to the medicine den, ya know, my OTHER children would like to see me too, I presume." He said and chuckled again. "Ok bye, Father..." Cinnamonshine decided to go hunting and maybe gather some herb along the way if she found any, it was the least she could do. It took Cinnamonshine a while to find any prey but once she did she had a lucky streak going! So far the had 3 mice and a Squirrel plus she wasn't done yet! Cinnamonshine sniffed around for any signs of a meal and one litterally fell right into her paws, a Squirrel fell from a tree and was butchered by Cinnamonshine's sharp claws. "Easy prey..." she whispered. A magpie fluttered down in front of her but she didn't quite catch that one. Cinnamonshine caught one more mouse and then she lugged her six peices of prey back to camp. Everyone was surprised at how much prey she caught but Cinnamonshine had forgotten completely about herbs...'' Oh well, they have plenty anyways...'' she thought. Cinnamonshine went off to visit her father again. "Um you'r father had gotten a bit worse while you were out so try not to get to close to him, it can be contagious you know." Cinnamonshine suddenly felt sick to her stomach, ''Gotten worse? ''she worried."But it's not quite Greencough yet so no need to freak out..." Jaysong added. Cinnamonshine's father reported that his cough was only a little bit more phlegmy and that plenty of fresh air would fix his chest. Her father was not the only one with Greencough though, Shimmerpool had but recovered quickly. But as the days went by Cinnamonshine began to get more and more sad and confused as her father's condition worsened. If he passed away Cinnamonshine was confident that she would become deputy but who on earth would want their own father to die? Tragedy struck and Cinnamonshine became deputy but she and her littermates spent plenty of time mourning over their fathers death. They siblings spent alot of time talking with each other about their father's great life and this precious time seemed to make everything much better. They were doing good getting over it and Cinnamonshine payed more attention to her deputy duties. Sending hunting parties, border patrolls etc... Lionpaw became Liontail, Shinepaw became Shinepelt and before you know it they're feeling grand! everyone in the clan was amazed at their speedy mental recovery and that assured Duststar that he made a good decision making Cinnamonshine the deputy. Category:Cinnamonshine's stuff Category:Fanfiction Category:Leader Story